


Theirs

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: What we have is enough [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Jiwon still couldn’t quite believe it, that they had a place that was just theirs. It might sound stupid given how much time they’ve already spent living together, both at the dorms and then later at Hanbin’s place, but to Jiwon, this felt different. It was more official and they’d made the decision together.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: What we have is enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Theirs

Hanbin was sitting on the floor unpacking one of the boxes, putting the items in separate piles depending on where they should go in their new home. _Their_ home. Jiwon still couldn’t quite believe it, that they had a place that was just theirs. It might sound stupid given how much time they’ve already spent living together, both at the dorms and then later at Hanbin’s place, but to Jiwon, this felt different. It was more official and they’d made the decision together.

It was a house at the outskirts of Seoul, not too big but not too small either. They had three bedrooms - two of which they were planning to turn into studios until maybe, one day they’d turn back into bedrooms. They hadn’t spoken about that yet but Jiwon had been thinking about it from the minute they started looking for a place together. 

He remembers one of the places they’d been given a tour of that had sounded perfect in his mind. A two story house with a large yard with a fireplace. The broker had had a group showing and told the other couples what rooms would be excellent as a nursery and Jiwon had been sold. But Hanbin hadn’t liked the place, said he didn’t like the flooring and that there was a railway running just outside that would probably be loud. 

It was a lot of compromising, finding this place but they were both pleased with what they had decided on and Jiwon really couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He let his eyes travel across the room, imagining how they could decorate the space to make it more homely. His favorite part of this house was definitely the windows, they were all large and here in the living room they covered the entire wall. They were sliding doors that lead out into the backyard and as Jiwon looked outside he could imagine a swingset or maybe a trampoline out there - though he doubted Hanbin would allow the latter. 

“Are you gonna help or not?” Hanbin whined from behind him and Jiwon twisted around, still smiling, “You looking cute isn’t going to save you from this you know,” he scolded playfully, waving a book at him, “we’re both moving here.”

“I know.” Jiwon sighed happily and bounded over to Hanbin, kneeling down in front of him, “We are.” 

He gripped the sides of Hanbin’s face and kissed him. The younger looked a little bit taken aback when he pulled away and Jiwon gave him one extra peck before getting up and picking up the things he presumed were going to be in the book shelf. Junhoe and Chanwoo had helped them move the couch in but had to leave shortly after, having work the next day, and Yunhyeong had sent them flowers in congratulations for the move.

Jiwon had been worried they’d grow apart as they seperated and to some degree they had but they still kept in contact and knew they could rely on each other for anything. Jinhwan was abroad currently but he had sent several messages demanding they’d have a housewarming party to which Jiwon and Hanbin had readily agreed on. It was hard finding time to all meet up but this was something they all showed they wanted to be apart of - Donghyuk had cheekily told them he had plenty of alcohol to bring - and Jiwon had felt his worry ease. 

“I think we should buy new curtains.” Hanbin said and Jiwon glanced over at him to see him frowning down at the fabric in his lap, “It doesn’t fit the color scheme in here.”

“Sure.” Jiwon shrugged, he didn’t think the blue curtains would look all that bad but if Hanbin didn’t like it he’d happily buy something else, “We can go look for some new ones this weekend.”

“Sounds good.” Hanbin smiled. 

Jiwon couldn’t resist going over to him and kissing him again, it just felt so right, all of it. He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @Ebbzon1


End file.
